


The Rule of Six

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Dir en grey, MEJIBRAY
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Piercings, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: The Rule of Six had haunted Koichi's life. He hated the number that had only ever brought him sorrow. Once again he found himself being sold, and the number six returned to haunt him again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyoselflove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/gifts).



> Warnings: Slavery, piercings, asphyxiation.

The rule of six had always hung over Koichi's head. From the day he understood, he feared it. Six, the age when a slave could be put to work. In his case it had been at a farm collecting eggs from the chickens, tending the harvest and other simple tasks that grew more complicated as he got older.

With another six came twelve, the age a slave could be separated from their mother or primary care giver. He'd been taken to work in a factory, sewing clothes all day, it had been easier than the farm in some ways, but far more oppressive. The master's were crueller and punished mistakes and failed targets harshly. Koichi had been lucky, he was good at the job, others were not.

Eighteen, the age a slave could be used in the bedroom. This had been the worst six, for he was pretty and fetched a high price for his former master who had no interest in a boy. He'd been used by one man just for his virginity, only to be sold used on the market the next day. The next master had kept him longer, but he had been sold again and again, each time losing value despite still being young and attractive enough.

Koichi despised the number 6, especially in the triplicate that slaves refereed to as the number of the beast, so was less than happy to see the auction number hanging around his neck. Sixty-six, the worst of all omens.

“I don't know why you've trying to sell him,” One of the auctioneers had commented when Koichi had been registered to the inventory, “With his history he's only good for a whore house.”

“It's true he's been used, modified, practically broken,” Koichi's owner remarked, “But he's young and has a pretty face. Somebody will buy him.”

“Gauge in the ear,” the auctioneer noted, “Multiple piercings, tattoo's and DNA altered hair. Who would want this pink haired freak?”

“Watch your tongue, I bought that pink haired freak!” Koichi's master defended him. It was true, he had been bought despite the alterations, but only by a sadistic monster who had grown tired the day Koichi had stopped reacting to the pain.

He was broken, Koichi reflected as he sat in the cell with three other slaves. He no longer cared what happened to him, because everything bad had already happened. With a sigh he rested back, trying to drown out the sounds of crying.

 

“Lot Sixty-Six,” a member of the auction staff read out. With no hope Koichi walked on stage, standing quietly without chains as his imperfections were read out. He saw disinterest in the crowd growing with each one.

“Do I have 500?” the auctioneer called out. There was silence, nobody would pay even the base rate? His first sale had been for a quarter million, now it seemed he was worthless. The auctioneer tried a lower amount, silence. There was whispering now in the crowd, would he be pulled off stage?

“Two Hundred and Fifty,” a man called from the crowd. Koichi glanced over at him, surprised to see the man was actually handsome in a rugged way. He had tattoos too, Koichi realised, perhaps he didn't mind about the modifications at all?

“I hear two hundred and fifty,” The auctioneer acknowledged the bid, “Do we have three?”

“Two hundred and eighty,” Came a bid from the crowd. It wasn't how an auction was supposed to go, but he was so worthless that the auctioneer just wanted him gone.

“Do I hear Two Ninety?” the auctioneer tried. An increase of ten, it would be embarrassing if Koichi cared. The handsome man bid again, with no opposition. His owner was questioned if he would accept the bid, who begrudgingly agreed. Master number twelve, Koichi thought, as he was led back to the cell, another six.

 

“Aren't you going to handcuff him?” his master asked, as Koichi was brought to him for pre-purchase inspection.

“His risk level is a 1,” the auction staff member replied, “But if you would like him handcuffed, that can be arranged.”

“I don't trust the word of his last owner,” Koichi's owner replied.

“As you will, Mr Niikura,” the man agreed. Handcuffs were brought out, and Koichi obediently let his wrists be secured before him. At least his master hadn't wanted his hands behind his back, that position could get uncomfortable quickly, especially in transit.

Once satisfied Koichi was no threat, his new master, Mr Niikura, began the inspection. It wasn't as thorough as Koichi would expect, especially as this man had been so wary of the auction staff's security. It concerned him how little the man cared, it wasn't a good sign at all.

“He seems healthy enough,” came the assessment and like that, Koichi was sold.

 

Koichi was allowed to sit in the passenger seat of the car, though his hands were still handcuffed, on the way to his master's home. It was a rare treat that once would have delighted him, but now meant very little. Some master's were into really dark fetishes, necrophilia, mutilation, amputation and others. At such a low price a master may not value his life at all.

He glanced over at his master, who was focused on driving the car, wondering which fetish he was into, if any at all. It could be anything, Koichi decided with a sigh, but one way or another he was going to find out.

“I see you trying to figure me out,” his master remarked, “Know that it's useless. I am not your master, I bought you on behalf of a friend.”

Koichi nodded, not sure if this was a prompt that he could speak up. Masters were all different, and it was hard to learn the rules, especially around this man who wasn't his master at all.

“You can talk, if you will,” the man reassured him, “My name is Kaoru.”

“Thank you, Kaoru,” Koichi said politely. What more was there to say? He wasn't used to making small talk, not even with other slaves.

“This is going to be a long journey, if you won't speak at all! ” Kaoru complained, “Ask me your questions, I don't mind.”

“Really? I'm allowed to ask?” Koichi asked. When Karou confirmed it was OK, he took a risk. “Who is my master?”

“Toshiya,” came the one word answer, it told him nothing at all.

“Is he..” Koichi began, catching himself before he finished the sentence. How could he ask if his master was cruel? “Why did he want me?”

“I was sent to buy the prettiest slave I could, at the lowest price,” Kaoru answered. “You were pretty and cheap, Toshiya cares little about the modifications. In fact, he would prefer you that way.”

“It would be strange for a modified slave, to already be at Master's taste,” Koichi remarked.

“He'd want blue hair, not pink, your tattoo's gone or at least a design of his own choosing, but otherwise you are acceptable to him. I believe I got a bargain tonight. Level 1 as well, is that true? Not that you'd tell me of course.”

“I'd be Level 0, if it existed at all,” Koichi answered. He was no danger of running away, or hurting his master in any way. Perhaps once, but now he cared so little that it wasn't worth the effort.

“It exists,” Kaoru confessed, “We call such people free men.”

“Yes, I guess you would,” Koichi agreed. Silence descended in the car, really he had nothing to say and realising this Kaoru sighed and put on the radio.

 

The car pulled up outside what looked like an abandoned monastery, who could live here? The windows were boarded up, the pathway was overgrown, and the religious symbol out front was broken and left to rot. There was a light inside, Koichi noticed, as he walked up the path, careful to avoid tripping on the loose flag stones.

As they neared the entrance, the doors opened, revealing a dark haired man wearing the long skirt and black shirt that made up standard religious robes. A priest, Koichi realised as he noticed the religious symbol worn on a black collar around his Master's neck.

Priests didn't own slaves, it was forbidden, and they weren't meant to have sex! No wonder his purchase had been this way, the exchange in this old building. The church was as corrupt as everything else, Koichi reflected. Surely there was no god, or a plague would be upon them all! Maybe, it already was.

“He looks expensive,” Toshiya commented warily as he gave Koichi a once over. “I said no more than six.”

“Two Ninety,” Kaoru reassured him, “Eleven former masters, tattoos, piercings, a gauge and of course the pink hair. Former anal rupture, that did receive full care. He's been used and broken it seems.”

“Boy, does your ass cause you issues now?” Toshiya demanded.

“No, Master,” Koichi reassured him.

“He wants more information,” Kaoru prompted. “Tell him how it happened.”

“Double penetration,” Koichi remembered. “The doctor sewed me back up and I recovered enough to go back to usual duties. Except extreme stretching, nothing wider than one cock at a time.”

“His records confirm the last part,” Kaoru added.

“I can go easy on the ass,” Toshiya relented, much to Koichi's surprise. Nobody had been so nice to him before.

 

After Kaoru had left, Koichi was shown around the monastery, surprised to find his own set of rooms that had once been a monks chamber. A bedroom, bathroom and a microwave balanced on a fridge which he supposed made up the kitchen area.

“I work long days,” Toshiya explained, “So I will need to leave you here alone a lot. You will respect these rooms and yourself while I'm gone.”

“Yes Master,” Koichi promised. He was used to such treatment and thankfully there was a large bookcase in the room which would help pass the time.

“Follow me,” Toshiya ordered. This was it then, Koichi realised, the time he was going to have to perform. Whatever, he was used to it and Toshiya was handsome. Perhaps he had bought cheap because he wasn't rich enough for the best? It was an option that Koichi hadn't considered, until now.

They entered a playroom, something Koichi was familiar with. There were chains, harnesses and the like, but no S&M equipment he realised with relieve. Lots and lots of toys, he registered and a piercing gun. The modifications that Toshiya would like, Koichi remembered Kaoru hadn't mentioned his piercings when listing his flaws.

“Well, let's see what I'm working with,” Toshiya ordered. Silently Koichi undressed, sure that this Master was better than the last. Standing naked he was appraised, every piercing getting approval. “Just a few modifications, I would think.”

'More?' Koichi thought as he lay on the bed as ordered and allowed himself to be strapped down. What was left? Moments later, he wished he hadn't wondered as Toshiya began to hold a variety of metal piercings at the one place he really didn't want to be pierced.

He wasn't asked of course, a slave never was, so he soon found himself gasping as a piercing went through the top of his penis. A silver ring now sat at the head, entering through the slit but exiting through flesh. It hurt, but he refused to scream. He'd felt worse pain.

The piercing gun returned to the sensitive flesh, and he shut his eyes as his manhood was ruined for life. He was unsellable. Who would want him when Toshiya got bored?

The pain finally turned to a dull ache and he opened his eyes to look at his body. His cock was hard, the damn traitor, and now sporting four bars along the length, so it looked like he had two lines of silver balls running up the shaft. It was actually pretty, he reflected, almost worth the pain.

“It's a shame I can't play with them yet, but I'm a patient man,” Toshiya commented as he ran an antiseptic solution over Koichi's new piercings as a precautionary measure. “You don't need any more permanent holes, I wouldn't think. Someone has already gotten to your tongue, lip and nipples and the rest are just for show. I envy them the opportunity, but what can I do? No way a priest can afford a virgin to pierce from head to toe.”

Silently Koichi watched Toshiya tidy away the piercing gun, growing nervously as he opened a small case. It was filled with tiny needles, acupuncture needles perhaps. Carefully Toshiya picked one up and slid it through the skin on Koichi's collar bone. His master seemed to enjoy this, Koichi thought as he lay still, allowing more mutilations to his body.

“You've a very quiet man,” Toshiya complimented him, “Some boys scream in pain or even cry, you have proven yourself to be a man and for that I grant you permission to speak.”

“Thank you, Master,” Koichi got out. There was something about Toshiya that was different to his previous masters, almost like he cared. “My cock looks good.”

“So, you like the piercings?” Toshiya said, surprise written all over his face. “Just wait until they heal.”

“Yes Master,” Koichi said, allowing himself to smile. He was just a toy, to be used, but if there was a chance this master would be gentle, he would do his best to keep things that way. He lay still as needles were pierced over both collar bones, finding the pain not too unpleasant, nothing compared to the aching of his cock.

His eyes wandered down Toshiya's body, seeing the tent in the skirt he smiled. The priest was big enough to show beneath such clothes? What an impressive manhood that must be. He loved cock, the feeling of being full and stretched inside, the taste of it on his tongue. Perhaps it would be better if he choose who touched him, had a say in what was done, but he didn't entirely mind the idea of being raped at his Master's will either. It made him feel corrupted and dirty inside, but that was how things were.

“Beautiful,” Toshiya declared, crawling onto the bed beside Koichi and tilting his slave's head in his direction. Eagerly Koichi allowed the other to kiss him, not at all surprised when the other's tongue slipped into his mouth and began playing with the piercing that was on his tongue. His master seemed to have a fetish for piercings, Koichi reflected, had Kaoru known that when he had made the purchase?

Toshiya's tongue moved to his lip, teasing this piercing too with practised ease. With a quiet moan Koichi pushed the piercing from inside his mouth, giving Toshiya more to play with on the other side. How this would feel on his cock! If only the piercings would heal so fast. He wanted Toshiya to play with them, to make him moan. What a blessing this pain would turn out to be.

The tongue moved to his nipple ring, pulling and teasing it, in an almost painful way. Koichi let out a content sigh and found that he was smiling. Not once had a master shown him such attention, not once had a master shown even a hint that he might care for his pleasure. Usually he found himself bringing his own pleasure, would that happen tonight? Could he, when the piercings were so fresh?

A finger moved between his legs, and he welcomed the intrusion even as the mouth moved back over his own. The corrupt priest was good at this, had clearly practised on many men. What happened to them, he wondered. Would he one day be put to sleep, unable to be sold?

Lips moved to his ear, teasing the piercings there and making him forget his concerns. This was so good! Why had he never realised that his ear could bring pleasure? Or maybe it was the new finger inside him, joining it's friend and rubbing against his prostrate.

“Please, I don't need to be stretched much,” Koichi gasped, taking advantage that he was allowed to talk. There was no back lash for his begging, merely an absent of the priest's touch as he removed his religious robes to reveal the cock Koichi had been sure he was hiding. Such a heavy looking piece of flesh, it was going to feel so very good! And that ring at the end, like his new ring but far more beautiful in a cock that wasn't his own.

Toshiya didn't seem worried about keeping it in, and as Koichi felt the unfamiliar hardness inside him he was glad that the ring was there. Amazing, this piercing was the best thing ever. He would believe it was from god, if god existed.

There was no god, Koichi realised as hands wrapped around his neck and cut off his air supply. He was cheap, because he was going to die. He strained at the bonds that held him down, to no avail. The priest was a necrophile.

Suddenly the grip loosened, and he gasped for breath. Had he been brought back from the dead? Toshiya was still there, taking him so hard that he felt weak all over again. Then the hands came back, to strangle him again. He was playing at the edge of death, Koichi thought in his dizziness. This is what happened to his slaves. One day their master held on a fraction too long, and they left the world. This was why Toshiya wanted them cheap, why Kaoru didn't care about their long term health. The priest was evil to the core, but oh so very good!

“You need to cum with me inside you, I won't allow you to touch yourself later,” Toshiya warned. The hands were back before he could answer, but he was no longer concerned. If he died, it would be doing what he loved. He felt the dizziness, embraced it and accepted it as pleasure. One master had trained him to cum from prostrate stimulation, this wouldn't be too hard.

He came as breath returned, moments before cum filled his hole. It was over, he had survived round one and made Master happy with him. That was all a slave could hope for, all a slave was told they deserved.

Across the room Toshiya was dressing himself, leaving Koichi alone with the pins in his body. Would he be left here? Koichi worried, glad to find that Toshiya quickly returned to remove the needles and sterilise his skin once more.

A plastic cock cage slid over his pierced length, preventing him from touching what lay beneath. Toshiya had been serious then, he wasn't allowed to touch himself at all? He hated wearing these things, but sensed it was temporary. Once the wounds were healed enough the cage would be removed. For now, he sat in his room studying the bruising around his neck. Perhaps he wasn't long for this world, but he would enjoyed his final days.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to write another part to this, but when the inspiration hit, I realised this was the perfect fic for it.

Warnings: Unusual body modification

 

Koichi sat on the edge of his bed, listening to the screams in the monastery, somewehre outside his room. His door had been left unlocked, Toshiya had grown careless over the months Koichi had lived here, but he was too scared to leave the sanctuary of his room. Here he was left alone, allowed to do more or less what he wanted. He had no inclination to help the screaming man, what was the point? It all ended in darkness. He himself was counting down the days until Toshiya took his life, his neck almost constantly bruised from their nights of passion.

The screams were quickly silenced and Koichi tried to convince himself he wasn't curious. He didn't care, he was broken. Just a shell of a person. It would take a man who still had a desire to live in this world to wonder what was going on.

To his surprise he realised he was that man. He wanted to know what was happening. Should he ask Toshiya? He was allowed to speak freely to him, but he had never pushed his limits. He rarely asked questions and he certainly never argued or expressed disinterest or objections. The bravest he had been was to request one particular sex toy, or make the suggestion for cheap and easily obtained items to be brought to his room. Always his objectives had been to keep Toshiya happy and never make him angry. He was more than succeeding at the role.

This was why it was so strange for Koichi to find himself slipping out of the room and heading for the area where he had thought he had heard the screams. It was only as he pushed open the door that he realised he hadn't waited long enough.

“I'm sorry! I'm not trying to run away, I swear!” Koichi apologised, finding himself babbling his reasons for being in the stables, only to be interrupted by his master's friend.

“It doesn't matter to me if Toshiya is careless with his things,” Kaoru answered.

“Really? You're not going to tell him?” Koichi asked, more than startled by the revelation. He understood his master, what his motives and reasons were. What made him happy and how to avoid making him sad. He didn't understand Kaoru at all. He was often in the monastery, conducting business of his own, but Koichi had no idea what that business was. He realised now, from the muffled sounds behind the stall door, that it may just be connected to the slave trade. It wasn't illegal to trade slaves of course, but that didn't mean there were certain fetishes that were catered to by the black market. Amputation, necrophilia, torture and of course asphyxiation. A master's duty was to keep his slave healthy and safe above all else, something that all these fetishes did not.

“You're not even wearing shoes,” Kaoru replied, “Even I'm trusting enough to say you're not trying to run away.”

“I wouldn't,” Koichi reassured him, hesitating on the staircase that lead down into the stables. The monastery was built on a hill so whilst you entered on the ground level, this floor was also on ground level on the other side.

“You want to look, go ahead,” Karou offered. “He's a level nine, only three previous masters but his first kept him for a little over a decade.”

“Level nine?” Koichi repeated. He'd heard of slaves that reached that level before and knew what happened to them. If their rebellious spirits couldn't be broken, they would reach level 10 and be put down.

“That and the modifications made him cheap,” Kaoru confirmed. Despite his better intentions, Koichi walked down the stairs and peered over the stable door. On the other side their was a man, still dressed but tied and gagged. He was still fighting his bounds, every movement adding more straw into his long dark hair.

“Are you a trainer?” Koichi found himself asking. It made sense to him now. Kaoru was scary enough to be just that. A no nonsense kind of man, who relished on breaking pets that were causing trouble. Buy them cheap, sell them as the perfect slave for far more than they had been purchased. No wonder the auctioneer had been so familiar with Kaoru when he had purchased him.

“You could call it that, yes,” Kaoru agreed. “Look at him! He's in a mess already. This can't do.”

To scared to ask any more questions, Koichi stood aside and let Kaoru into the stall. He would have run, had Kaoru not ordered him to wait. Not wanting to see the other be tortured he grew pale, relieved to find Kaoru was only repositioning the dark haired slave so that he was kneeling in the straw, instead of lying in it.

“Brush that mane of his,” Kaoru ordered, pushing a horse brush into Koichi's hand.

“I'm not meant to be here, if Toshiya finds out I was playing with you and...” Koichi stammered.

“Tsuzuku,” Kaoru finished. “As for Toshiya, he'll only know if he finds out you were here. Which he certainly will do if you don't follow orders.”

Silently Koichi took the brush, knowing he was being blackmailed and concerned that the orders would go further than brushing the other's hair. Surely there was a limit to how far Kaoru could push him? Unless he already had Toshiya's full consent for everything. Was that why his door had been unlocked? Why Tsuzuku had been allowed to scream?

Gently he took the brush to the dark hair, brushing straw out along with the tangles. He was careful not to disturb the bit gag, not wanting to be punished if Kaoru believed he was trying to help this man.

Tsuzuku's eyes were full of sympathy for his predicament, recognising another slave when he lay eyes on the other. Neither of them were here by their own free will, neither had ever had it. Why then did Tsuzuku insist on fighting his masters? Did he not realise that everything was pointless?

When Kaoru stepped aside to answer his phone, Koichi wondered if there was anything to help him. Tsuzuku was going to be tortured, as he had been by master's before. If he didn't back down he would die.

“It's best to give up,” Koichi whispered, “The longer you fight, the more they hurt you.” With a glare Tsuzuku turned his head away, his point clear. He was not prepared to give up the fight. If anything he was going to go all the way to a level 10. Perhaps he saw death as the only way out? Koichi had been at that point once too.

“Return to your room,” Kaoru ordered a couple of minutes later. “If I so much as suspect you left again, Toshiya will find out.”

“Yes sir,” Koichi replied, hurrying back up the stairs. He was lucky, Kaoru wasn't interested in him. The same could not be said about Tsuzuku.

 

A few days passed without sight or sound of the other slave. Koichi knew that meeting him had been an accident and tried to let go of the memory. Slaves must come through here all the time and he had never known they existed.

Things had changed he realised, as the bound and struggling slave was dragged into the playroom. Recently Toshiya had pierced his back with two rows of hoops which he could string ribbon through, like a corset. He'd been sterilising these piercings when they had been interrupted but didn't seem to surprised that they had company.

“He's still fighting you?” Toshiya asked, leaving Koichi on the bed as he helped Kaoru strap his slave face down onto one of the long tables in the room.

“Even hunger doesn't make this one weak,” Kaoru reflected, “No matter, you can proceed with the procedure?”

“If you're willing to cover the expense,” Toshiya answered. Giving his approval Karou left the room so that Toshiya could work in peace. Curious, Koichi pulled himself up into a sitting position and watched as Toshiya picked up his trusty piercing gun. His eyes widened as he saw that Toshiya was piercing a series of tiny hoops just above Tsuzku's ass. This would make him entirely unsellable? What was Kaoru thinking?

“Don't just watch,” Toshiya scolded. Noting the other's arousal, Koichi quickly went to help the other out. Of course his master would be hard, piercing was his favourite fetish. From his position he couldn't see what Toshiya was up to and wondered if perhaps it was better that way.

Gently he teased Toshiya's own penis piercings with his tongue, enjoying playing with the metal in his mouth as much as the other enjoyed playing with the piercings in his own. It made this act a lot more interesting and gave him far more ways to please his lover.

“Yes, like that,” Toshiya moaned, coming into his slaves mouth with a happy sigh. Pulling back Koichi swallowed every drop and climbed back onto his feet. He was sure that this was all Toshiya had wanted from him and wasn't punished for returning to his previous position across the room. It was only after he sat back down that he realised what Toshiya was doing.

Long strands of false black hair were being looped over the tiny hoops and secured in place. It wasn't complete, but Koichi could easily see this hair would mimic a horses tail once done. Toshiya was good at this too, how many men had been altered in this way? He'd been wrong to conclude Kaoru was a trainer, he was more than that. He and Toshiya made these men into human pets! It was entirely illegal, immoral and cruel. He couldn't help but be fascinated by the whole thing.

 

The next time he saw Tsuzuku, several weeks had passed. He'd been taken out of the back of the monastery, presumably for the sole reason to see the results of Kaoru's training. Was a lesson supposed to be learnt here, he wondered as he watched Kaoru place a leather harness over Tsuzuku's body. The slave was broken, he could see it in the other's eyes. Meekly Tsuzuku accepted his fate, no longer with any will to fight. He'd lost weight, Koichi noted, and had many healing bruises. At least the other had learnt to submit, to give in. There was no rebellion against the masters, why try?

A head harness, with bit gag, was placed over the slave's head which now supported a false set of horse ears. They must have been surgically added, Koichi deduced. He wondered how much Tsuzuku hated them, he couldn't think a man like him enjoyed these new modifications.

Satisfied that the slave was ready, Kaoru clipped a long rope to the side of the harness and encouraged the other to run. Despite the healed boots, Tsuzuku was able to move around the field, picking his knees up high with each step. It was then that Koichi turned away and saw that Toshiya was filming the whole thing. Some buyer would love this video, he realised with apathy. As cheap as Kaoru bought his slaves, he must sell them for a fortune.

“Time for the breeding,” Kaoru declared, leading Tsuzuku back inside.

“That's where you fit in,” Toshiya said, with a perverted smile. Alarmed Koichi turned to him, wondering if Tsuzuku's fate would be his own. “Don't look so scared, this isn't my thing at all. I wouldn't alter you like that.”

“I am yours, for you to do as you please,” Koichi answered automatically. Refusing to express any emotions to his master. He was undressed and bent over the fence, two fingers preparing him with practised ease. He moaned despite himself, accepting the horse tail butt plug with nothing but relief. What had happened to Tsuzuku would break anyone, he reflected, at least he was kept as a human.

Like Tsuzuku a harness was placed over his head complete with false ears, though his didn't include a gag. He supposed he had no need for one, when did he ever cause trouble? He just allowed things to happen, waiting for the day Toshiya went too far and took his life. At least he would die in bliss, knowing his death was an accident.

 

He'd been given his orders and would carry them out without question. He was a slave, he would do his duty, as Tsuzuku would need to do his. It wasn't a matter of wanting this or not, that didn't change things.

He was led back inside and saw Tsuzuku secured to what Toshiya had referred to as the breeding blocks. He was a proud gay stallion, his duty was to act like he could hardly wait to use the other secured horse. He fought Toshiya's grip, giving an excited whinny as he was released.

Tsuzuku wouldn't blame him for this, he would understand that this was the order's of their masters. He had no choice but to brush the tail to one side and slip into the wet prepared hole. He acted the part as well as he could, releasing his pleasure into the other man and being dragged aside.

“You did well,” Toshiya informed him, “With that footage he will sell well. Only Tsuzuku will be identifiable of course, we need to protect ourselves from the law.”

“Does he do this a lot?” Koichi asked, not too surprised to find himself bent over a table.

“Yes,” Toshiya answered, giving no more answers. Koichi didn't ask, simply accepting his master's cock in replace of the toy. As well as he had performed, it gave him little joy. The other's fate could have quite easily been his own.

He gasped for air when he felt fingers brushing his neck, hoping it would be enough. Yet again he was strangled, his body pulled up by the neck as his master took him hard and fast. One day this would be how he would die.

With familiar dizziness he found the grip lessen and he took in gasps of air. He was used like a doll, his own well being none consequential. Who cared if he died? He was a slave, a toy, worthless after being used by so many. The hands returned to his neck, would this time be his end? There was no way to tell, all he could do was live in the moment, enjoying the cock inside him for what it was. No remorse, no sadness, no guilt and no regrets. He no longer cared at all. The only light in his life was the pleasure physical intimacy could bring, Toshiya's happiness the only purpose of his existence. He was nothing and that was fine, at least he had experienced the tight warmth of another man's flesh at long last. That one memory was almost worth it all.

 


End file.
